Sonic Meats Maria 2
by ConfusedToTheWorld
Summary: After the first story, Maria went off and joind the cheerleading team. But some thing is happing. When Sonic and Maria switch bodies, Some thing happend that will devestate her for the rest of her life. IS Eggman behind it or someone else? What to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter – first time.**

"2, 4, 6, 8, this is the school we know is great!" I chimed along with the rest of the cheerleading team. I made a promise that if I made the jumps I had to stop Eggman I would join the team. Well about 6 months latter I was on the team and with practice, I actually got the title of Most Flexible person in California. We have been working really hard on a trick that involved me in the air, flipping, twisting and spinning. I did at a bunch of time before in practice but in the first performance some thing happened that cause me not to do it.

I zoned out, one moment I was in the air high above the football field and the next I was on the grown facing Tails and Knuckles, it felt like I was in mid sentence too. I was hit back in to earth when I hit the ground.

"Maria are you okay?" I herd a friend call that was on the team with me.

"Ya Steph, I am fine I said as I piled my self off of the track. The game was at a stand still and the crowd was silent, everyone had there eyes in me. I faces the crowd, I did a standing back flip to show that I was okay and the game went on.

"That was weird, do you want to sit out for the rest of the game?" the couch asked me.

"Ya that would be great." I replied figuring out how hard I had hit the ground.

"That was weird" said Sonic.

"What was?" asked Tails

"I was in the air flipping over a field where people in uniform where attacking each other." Sonic said trying to explain what he had seen. Knuckles laughed.

"Sonic you are going insane" he replied.

I walked over to the bench that I was supposed to sit on.

"That was weird; the least they could do is catch me. Maybe I had a flash back" I thought out loud. I reached over the bench to get my purse. I unzipped it and fingered the blue phone that has never been used. "Not now, not yet" I thought. The couch walked bye.

"Couch, Can I have some aspirin he head is killing me?" I asked she nodded her head and walked off to get some. I stiffed the phone back in my purse and hid it under the bench.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, before you read this. I am only postingf the rest of the story because people are still reading the first chapter.

And let me just say this:

I know.

I know the story is crap, I know my grammor and spelling is horrid. I know the charactors are crap. I know the actule sonic people are way off. I know that none of this makes any sence. And i know that The story has no point to it and everything that will be happing is yet again crap. Just remember that i wrote this about three years ago and for some reason people want to read the rest of it. Why i dont know. But i am just posting it any way, so those people can GET OFF MY FREAKING CASE!!!!!

**Chapter 2 –Once more**

It was about a week since the problem happened, school was out and it was winter vacation. Just me and my 7 siblings. We where in a happy mood till Kevin went and broke moms favorite lamp.

"Nice one, oh Sr. walks a lot." I said I went and started to clean up the mess.

"God you would think that a 12 year old would be able to see a lamp" said Carol, one of my triplet siblings.

"Maria let me help you with that." Jumped Mike

"Oh thank you Mike it is good to know we have a good child in the family" I said scolding the rest of them. Me, Carol and James are the triplets of the family at the age of 16. The next oldest are, Chris and Kevin, they are twins and are 12. Next is, Mike and Andrew, they are twins and they are 10. And lastly there is Jackie, She is the only single child out of the group and I wish I was her some times, she is an 8 tear old girl, but don't let her age fool you she is really very smart. I looked at the clock and then looked at Jackie.

"Jackie what do you think I am going to say?" I asked her

"Bedtime" she sighed

"Bedtime" I said back. She said good night to all of us and went off. I went into the closet to find the vacuumed to get what was left in the carpet of the class when it happened again. I zoomed out. I was at the picket table eating a chilly dog. I came back and I looked at the family.

"What do you want me to do a trick or some thing?" I replied to them and we went on our regular nightly routine. "That is it I am going to call Sonic" I said as I walked in to the room, when I found my bag was gone. I walked out into the living room to ask Kevin if he had it. Well that Idea was conformed when he held the phone in his hands.

"Kevin, Drop the phone" I said in a stern. He put his hand over the receiver, witch means that he has called him.

"Who is your boyfriend" he teased.

"No, but I am going to be one brother short in about 5 seconds" I threned.

"Say Hi everyone" he said as he held out the phone so everyone can say there hello. I stared at Kevin in such a way that the whole room knew he was going to die shortly.

'Maria?" I herd a voice call out from the phone, I knew who it was, and it was Sonic.

"Hi Sonic" I said "Kevin had it over now." With a little hesitation he walked over and placed it in my hand. "Thank you" I said has he did so.

"Hi" I said as soon as I said that, the door bell rang. "Hold one Sonic" I said. I walked over to the door.

'No problem" he replied as I opened the door there was a boy on his knees.

"I can't live with out you, every night is so hard because I don't have you at my side" he recited I hared some confused berthing from Sonic.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

"You aren't Carol?' he asked on that note right on cue she jumped in to the hallway.

"No I am her sister" I said

"My doughty sister" she said jumping in to the convocation. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stares.

"Sorry about that." I said as I shut the door.

"Again, no problem" he said sounding slightly annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Explaining**

"No way have you been zooming out too!" I screamed, in to the phone.

"Well if you want to call it zooming, then yes ,I have been." He said into the phone.

"Sonic, what do you think caused it?" I asked

"I don't know, but I plan to find out, I will be there in a few moments." Sonic said

"How are you going to get here?" I asked.

"The same way we sent you home." Was his reply and in just a few moments they where there in my room.

"I still want to know how you did that." I said, more for Tails, but it was an open statement.

"Easy Maria, they function primarily from some exterior unit- possibly nuclear or solar in nature – an alkaline or lithium source would not provide suffient velocity or maintain a power level." Said Jackie

"You should be in bed." I said to her, as I turned to see her. "Now what did you say?" trying to make sense out of it.

"Wow she was dead on" Tails chimed.

"8 year-old say what?" I said to Jackie. "Could you put that into English" I asked

"Yall need batteries of some sort" She said. My jaw dropped, Sonic and Knuckles started to laugh historically.

"What are yall laughing at...Shoot" I said with made those two laugh even harder.

"Sonic that is not funny." Amy said

"So that is the 8 year old that you mentioned last time?" Asked Tails

"Yep that is Jackie," I said to tails then I turned to Jackie. "Why are you out of bed?" I asked

"Look of your self," she said pointing to her door. As I started to walk torts the door Sonic Got n front of me and opened it before I got there. As soon has he opened it he slammed it shut.

"I really wish I did not see that" he said I stared at him before I started to walk to the door. As I opened it I saw that Carol was Making-out with the person that was at the door, on Jackie's bed.

"Carol" I screened.

"What?" she said getting upset. I looked at Carol and then I looked at the boy with her.

"What is you name?" I asked the boy

"Me?" he replied

"Yes you what is your name"

"Peter."

"Peter what" I asked

"Peter Nitwit" he said

"How did I see that coming?" I asked my self out loud. "Peter Go home."

'But"

"Go home now!" I barked He did not reply he just did as I ordered.

"Can I have a glass of water first?" he asked

"Fine, just go!" I cried.

'Who are they?" asked Carol

"Friends of mine" I said back. I felt a tug in my shirt I looked it was Amy.

"Maria, why does she look like you?" she asked

"Ha they don't know! Wow Maria I can't believe that you did not tell them." Carol hooted. I stared at her long and hard before I started to talk once more.

"Let's go back into my room." I said. They all followed be back into the room.

"Maria I want to know what she looks so much like you and I want to know now!" Demanded Amy.

"She is my triplet, the other is down stares with the two sets of twins" I said As soon as I said that she was silent. "There is reasons why I don't tell people that I am the oldest of 8 children." I said

"Can we just get to the problem here?" said sonic jumping in.

'That would be good, I don't relay like the fact of zooming out." I said.

"zooming out?' asked Jackie. I gave up on trying to make he go to bed

"Ya I have not other way to put it" I said. There was some banging on the door

"What!" Jackie and I yelled at the same time

"It is Chris, can I come in?" he yelled through the door. I looked at sonic and the others and they looked really happy.

"Sure" I said as he opened the door I saw the happy faces leave sonic and the others behind.

"What do you want?" asked Jackie

"Ah so it is true. Maria can I test them for rabies?" he asked. My jaw dropped.

"No! Get out now!"I hollered

"What is so bad about being tested for rabies?" Asked Knuckles

'Do you want your head cut off and cracked opened?" Jackie asked

"No, No I don't, I don't think I want to be tested for rabies" he said waving his hands in front of him.

"Thought so" I said. "Chris out" I ordered.

"There's too many distractions here I can't think" said Tails

"I know just the place to go, it is calm and quiet" I said

"Sounds perfect" Amy said


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Bomb**

"I am going out" I yelled once I hit the bottom of the stares, the was a collective "okay" from all of my siblings.

"Can, I come?" Jackie asked

"No Jackie stay here it is going to be to dangerous for you" I said

"Ya Jackie, we are only thinking of you." Said Sonic.

"But we will be back as soon as possible" said Tails. With that she seemed to give up so she walked into the other room to be with the other members of the family. We walked out side and got to the end of the street. I had a gut feeling to look behind me and I saw Jackie trying to catch up with us.

"Look kid, you need to go home." Said Knuckles

'Nothing agonist you but we don't want you to get hurt." As said Amy. I didn't know how hard it had been raining till it happened. We herd a loud boom and we all looked at the house we had only left a few moments before. The house was on fire, I was in complete shock. I fell to my knees and Jackie ran to me. I held her in my arms.

"Jackie I am so glad you disobeyed me" I said as I cradled her in my arms. Sonic was running to the house and Knuckles was right behind him. I got the impulse to get up and walk to the house. It was raining so hard the fire had been doused all ready. We looked around, Jackie let go of my arm and walked over to where she would have been if she did what I told her to do. As he walked I herd her let out an ear splitting scream. Everyone ran to her side and there in the room where 6 burnt up bodies. I fell to the ground and started to sob, Jackie was still in shock

"It's not fair, it just is not fair!" I yelled in between sobs

"Oh when I get my hands n who ever did this I am going to beat them to a pulp!" yelled Knuckles

"This can't be happing." Said Jackie.

"I found something, but you are not going to like it" said Tails. As he walked over I saw what was left of a bomb shell. I looked at him and what he held in his hands and started to cry even harder. When it finally sunk in for Jackie she ran to Amy and cried with her. Sonic walked over to me and placed his hand on my back.

'Is is going to be okay Maria, It is going to be okay." He said. I did not care who it was I just needed some on to hold me so I thatched on to Sonic and kept on crying.

"H-how is it g-going to be o-okay?" I managed to ask

"Because you have me and Amy and Tails and Knuckles and most of all, your little sister Jackie." As soon as he said those words I felt the worst I ever have.

"W-why do I get to live, w-when most of my family has just died." I barley got out. Sonic patted my back; I could tell that he had no clued what to say. I got the feeling to be a role module and I stopped crying on a dime.

"I need to go for a walk, I will be back soon." I said as I stood up and walked out of what was left of the house.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Jackie. I shook my head.

"Stay here Jackie, Sonic and the others will take care of you. I need to do this by my self." I said and Sonic nodded. So I started to walk. I knew where I was going to go, a place in the woods that know one knew about. It was my little spot where I could relax and vent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Shadow**

As I walked in to the clearing that looked so normal, untouched, almost unaware of what happened I fell to my knees and began to cry some more.

"Maria?" I hared a voice whisper. I wanted to respond but I was crying so hard I could not control it, the pain in my stomach was starting to make its self present and I sat on the grass. I saw a black hedgehog jump down from the trees.

"S-s-shadow" I said. He walked over to me.

"Maria, what happened? Why are you like this?" he asked. I was then when I relished that people are going to start asking. So why don't I start giving them the answer.

'T-there was a b-bomb in m-my h-house and it w-went of w-with my f-family inside" I chocked.

"Sonic and the others with you?" he asked, I nodded. He still was walking over to me and picked me up. Normality I would put up a fight but at this point I did not care. When we arrived to the lot of land that I once called home sonic and knuckles came rushing up to shadow.

"She said something about a bomb" shadow said passing me off to Sonic.

"Yes there was a bomb" Sonic said as he turned around and passed me to knuckles.

"Please put me down" I begged. Knuckles lessoned and placed me on my feet.

"Shadow do you have any clue on who could have done this?" asked Tails

"Yes," he said seeing the bomb shell. "That is Eggman's bomb, id know it any where." After I was on my feet knuckles Walked over to where Sonic and Shadow where. I placed my arms around my self and walked over to Amy, Tails and Jackie. Jackie saw me walking over to her and so she let go of Amy and latched on to me. She slid down to her knees and I did the same.

"Hey it is going to be okay" I said as I placed my hands on her shoulder.

'Really, is it really?" she asked.

"I don't know Jackie, I don't know." I whispered. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckled walked over and I stood up.

"Shadow is helping us" Sonic said. Shadow nodded his head and Knuckles crossed his arms in frount of him, I could tell that he was not happy about it. The pain in my stomach that I had gotten earlier was growing at a rapid pace. I tried to ignore it and pay attion to what everyone was saying; I was able to get a look at Sonics face. He looked half out of it as well. It was then when he and I both yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Told you it was crap, no?

**Chapter 6 – Switch**

I woke up and I was on the ground. "Wow that was weird" I though to my self.

"Sonic, Sonic are you okay?" I herd Knuckles ask.

"Hum?" I said, sitting up. "My head is killing me" I looked around, Knuckles and Shadow where around me, but where was Jackie, Amy and Tails? As I sat my self up I saw that they where over on the other side of the lot and hovering around, Me. I looked at knuckles and Shadow in confusion then I looked at my self, I was in fact a blue Hedgehog.

"Knuckles, we have a problem" I said getting up.

"What is it Sonic?" He asked

"That is just it, I am not Sonic" I said standing up.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow. I walked over to where I was originally and I saw that I had stood up.

"Oh my god, please tell me that I am looking in a peace of glass." I said facing my self.

"God I hope so" My body said.

"Sonic, what is going on" Amy asked facing me.

"I am not sonic I am Maria. If I am Sonics body that means that Sonic has to be in my body, unless other people switched, and if that is the case then we are so screwed." I said. Everyone looked around and then back at us with told me that it had only been Sonic and I that had switched.

"I am a skirt" sonic said, I looked over the outfit that my body was wherein. It was a long jean skirt and a pink shirt.

"Well Sonic it looks great on you, and you too Maria." Amy said.

"How could this have happened?" Tails asked

"Sonic, Remember when we where leaving Eggman's Layer and he got us with that laser, do you think that could have done it?" I asked.

"I don't think so; if that is the case then it would have happened right away." Said Knuckles.

"Well maybe not, maybe it was like a dishwasher. You can set though to a delayed start, so what is stopping him to setting a laser to start delayed." Said Jackie with a big yawn.

"I never thought of that" said Tails. "That is probably it" I could not move my eyes from where Sonic stood.

'Is this really happing or is this one big dream, because I really want to wake up from this nightmare now." I said wavering a little.

"Ya Maria this is not your day is it." Said Amy. Jackie walked up to me and started to talk.

"Maria is that really you in there?" she asked. I nodded. Maria I am getting really sleepy." I hared Shadow huff.

"Child can't even stay awake." He said

"Shadow give her a brake, she is 8 years old and a lot of things happened tonight, It is better she be sleepy than some others things she could be right now" I said.

"Just giver her to your parents and lets go and get this fixed" shadow said in reply. I turned around to face him and I shook my head.

"You can't can you…" said Amy trilling of on her words.

"No I can't, and before you ask it is because they died. Six months ago. Right after I got home from Mobius. So I turned in to there mother, I looked after them." I said.

'Oh" Tails said

"But I am fine now and if it is easer to have Jackie some where else I think I know where." I said

"Where am I going?" she asked half asleep.

"How about we go see Holly and Steph." I said, Jackie nodded her head. I walked over to her and lead her over to where the front door would be. That is when she collapsed, Sonic came over.

"Is she alright?"He asked

'Ya she just fell asleep." I said. Knuckles came over and picked her up.

"How far are we going?" he asked

"Down the street a little way." I said

"Will they take us in?" asked Tails. I nodded my head. Steph and he family have never let me down before.

"Good well then let us head to there house." Said Amy. I started to lead the way, the walk was about ¼ of a mile. Sonic Walked up with me.

"This feels weird, talking to my self but not really" he said, I nodded my head.

"well we might have to get used to it, before we can get back in to our own bodies we need to find Dr. Eggman." I said we where quiet for a bit till I saw the house come up in the distance. I looked back at Knuckles; he was smiling down at the sleeping girl in his arms. I did not want to intruded it but I knew that I would have to.

"we are almost there." I called back.

"Okay." Said Amy. As I walked up to the steps, I remembered that I am a blue hedgehog and it would be a little weird, all I could is hope that Steph would be the one to open the door. I rang the door bell to see that my wish was granted.

"Steph, I need your help!" I said she looked at me and then my body.

"Maria?" she asked looking at Sonic, he shook my head.

"Steph it is me, Maria in an Different body, a lot of things have happened and I need to come in please." I begged. She looked. She nodded he head and I jumped for joy. As we walked in she saw that knuckles was holding her.

"Holly is in bed do you want me to put her with her." She said. I nodded my head. She scoped my sister out if Knuckles arms and walked up stares to place her with her little sister. She was back quickly with was good because there was a weird salience through the group.

'so who is every one?" she asked

"This is Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and I am in Sonics body and he is in mine, so I really don't know how to introduce him with out having a pro noun night mare." I said pointing to everyone as I said there name.

"Well what happened? Were is everyone else?" she asked.

"That is just the thing, there was a bomb and it killed everyone so it is Jackie and me. The last two of the Rockenhouser family." I said slowly, relisting the meaning of the words. Steph jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh Maria, I am so sorry." She said.

"it is Okay. I am fine, well as fine as I am going to be in a hedgehog body" I said as I pushed her off.

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"Well remember when I was missing for a few days" I said and she nodded her head. "Well when I was gone, sonic and I got hit with a laser. I was thinking that we got it on a delayed start because I have been "zooming" out for a little bit." I said.

"Like a dishwasher?" she said.

"Yes. Like a dishwasher" I replied

"that is it I have had just about it of this. I am going off to fine out who did the bomb so I can get on with my life." Shadow yelled as he heded back to the door. I got up and started to follow him.

'shadow please stay, I don't know why but I feel better around you. Don't go." I begged.

"I will keep you up to date" he said as he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. I stared at the door and turn to face everyone that was in the other room. With a sigh I went back in to the kitchen with everyone else and sat down in the chair at the table. We walked up to Steph's room. I sat the desk and put my head down. Sonic was in a chair Next to the desk, Amy was on the bed, knuckles was standing near Sonic, Tails was in Stephs reading chair and Steph was on the bed with Amy. After a few moments I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Secrets**

As I was asleep Steph and the others where talking about me.

"So what has Maria put you through?" Steph asked as she leaned back and crossed her legs

"Well not much we have not had much to do lately see we needed to do something" said Amy

"Ya, Maria is something I mean with all, that she does, something had to happen." Steph said

"What do you mean?" Tails asked

"Well her with the title every thing became so easy for her really." Said Steph

"What title?" asked Sonic.

"She did not tell you…" said Steph All of them shook there head. "Well did she tell you her name then?"

'Her name is Maria right?" questioned Tails

'No that is what she introduces he self as. Her real first name is Maria-Emerald, her middle name is Chaos and her last mane is Rockenhouser." Expanded Steph. Everyone looked at one another.

'Go on" said Knuckles

"Well what type of school we go to?" asked Steph. They shook there head

"Well, Maria and I got to a school of advanced art. She is there because she can draw; oh those drawings are so pretty." Chime Steph

"Can we see one?" asked Amy, Steph nodded he head and walked over to the desk and opened a draw that Sonics body was blocking. She pulled out a drawing that I did of Sonic when I got back. It was in black and white bit it looked like it was real. It was the pose that sonic does when he closes one eye and holds up his hand to a thums up. Steph passed it so Amy.

"Wow this is really good." Said Amy passing it off to Knuckles.

'I agree." He passed it to Tails.

"Wow, I never thought that she could draw." Said Tails as he got up and passed it to Sonic. He looked at for a moment.

"Hum, of Corse she has some hidden talent that we never knew about" he said passing it back to Steph

"Well if what you say is true that this next thing is going to be very surprising." Said Steph everyone directed there action to Steph once more.

"She is the head cheerleader for the team, but on top of that she got the name of most flexible person in California." Explained Steph. Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"No way." Amy said barley getting the words out. "Well she did say some thing like joining the team if she made the jumps to save sonic but I never thought she really would."

"She should have told you, I'm sorry" Steph said

'No it is okay, if she did not tell us by now who know when we would have found out." Said Sonic.

"what was her full name again?" asked Knuckles.

"Maria-Emerald" said Steph.

"What are you doing?" asked Tails. Knuckles walked over to me and placed his head up to my ear.

"MARIA-EMERALD" he yelled. I shot up so hard that the wooden chair I was in fell strait back. Once I hit the ground I flipped back and landed on my stomach.

"What ever it is I did not do it" I said covering my face, in confusion. Once I moved my hands I saw Knuckles, standing in front of me with hi arms crossed and his foot tapping like he was mad. I was still on my stomach and I looked at Sonic and Tails where glaring at me and Amy was in shock. I tried to avoid Knuckles; I could feel his glare burn in the side of my head.

"What did I not do that I should have done and I am regretting right now?" I asked.

"What is your name?" Knuckles asked

"Maria." I replied once more.

"Knuckles, give her a brake a lot has happened to her." Said Amy. Knuckles help up his hand and was focused on me.

"Can I get up?" I asked, Knuckles shook his head no. so I staid where I was.

"What is your full name?" He barked

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back. That did not make him Happy at all, He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. His hands where on my mid arm. I noticed that my feet where not touching the floor.

"Name!"

"Maria-Emerald Chaos Rockenhouser"

"What type of school!"

"LA school of advanced art"

"Why!"

"I can draw" At this point all the frighten tears I have been trying to fight back where making them self present.

"What team are you on!"

"Cheerleading I am the Capitan"

"Title!"

"Most flexible person in California"

"What else do we not know about you!"

"My favorite color is Blue." With me saying that he let go of me and I fell on my knees and I was in complete shock. Steph walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, I told them. I had no clue that that was going to happen." She said. I looked at her, I was not mad just scared a little.

"it is ok, I was going to tell them tomorrow any way." I said. I let a smile cross my face. I was not hurt so I needed to tell that to Steph. Amy walked over to me.

"You really are a good drawer." Said Amy as she helped me up.

"What one did you see?" I asked

"The first one." Said Steph.

"You kept that one? That one was really bad." I said as I walked over t the bed and sat down.

"There are others?" asked Sonic. I nodded my head.

"Steph do you still have the binder?" I asked, she thought about it for a moment and then went over to her desk and pulled out a binder. On the front of the binder it said, "Mobius Friends". Steph knew who to hand it to so she walked over to Sonic and placed the binder on what would be my lap. He looked at me and then the binder. He opened the binder and started to look though some of the pages.

"I really tried on those, I did not know if I was ever going to see you again so I wanted to make sure I remembered what it was like." I said, I had more to say but Sonic cut me off.

"You talk to much" he said flipping a page. I shut my mouth and Knuckles started to laugh. When a note fell in to my lap. Amy saw the note as well and looked over my shoulder to see what it had said.

"_Maria, _

_I am so sorry for telling them,_

_Aren't you scared of Knuckles now?"_

the note came from Steph, I found a pencil and started to write in the empty space of the paper and Amy was still looking over my shoulder.

_Steph,_

_I know it was not your fault,_

_No I am not scared of knuckles I think he has O.C.D. and a few other things so I kind of expected it._

Before I folded it I showed it to Amy, she would have went mental if she did not see it. I passed it to Steph and I knew that that would be the last of the note passing because In a few moments she fell asleep. The binder had gone from Sonic to Tails to Amy and was now being looked through by Knuckles. I wanted to know what Knuckles thought Sure most of the Pitchers where of Amy and Sonic but I tried the hardest on Knuckles.

"So how are they?" I asked as he shut the binder.

"They are good" he opened it once more and found a special one. "I really like this one" he pointed to one that was in color. The seen that I saw before I was stuffed in the sack. The fire pit at a soft red glow, everyone huddled near it asleep. At the top of the page slightly over lapping was two pitchers of Shadow and Knuckles.

"You really like that one?" I asked Knuckles nodded his head. "If you want it you can have it." I said.

"You would do that?"

"It is my drawing, I can give it to who ever I want." I said.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, when I got the information out of you." He said

" I was not hurt, I was just surprised." I said. I grabbed hold of the binges and took the drawing out of the page protector and handed it to him.

"Take it" I said. he stared at me for a moment and took the Paper.

"Thank you" he said

"No problem." I looked around and I saw that everyone was asleep so I curled up on what space there was on the bed and started to sleep as well. I deiced that in the morning I was going to take a shower and wash the day off.


	8. Chapter 8

Are you still reading this?

**Chapter 8 – Something New**

I woke up earlier than the rest of them so I left a note saying that I was in the shower. The water felt good. Even though I was in the body of a blue hedge hog I was starting to get used to it. I herd a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called back.

"Steph" she replied I let her know she could come in. she sat on the toilet and I started to talk.

"It is weird you know, It is me. My personality but not my body, not my voice. "I said grabbing a towle and hopping out of the shower. She looked sad.

"I don't know why I told them, I guess I felt safe." She said.

"It really is no problem; I was going to tell them any way." I said and she got real happy real quickly.

"Hey today is Christmas Eve." She said

"Ya I guess it is, what are you thinking?" I asked as a smile leaped across her face.

"Shopping!" she yelled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me in to her room where everyone woke up due to the door slamming on the wall.

"Okay let me grab my money and we can take the bus down town to get to all the good shops" Steph said still holding on to my arm. As I stared at her in confusion Amy tried to see what was happening.

"What is going on?" she asked

"Shopping, It is Christmas Eve." Said Steph, Amy looked over to me.

"Can I come?" she asked. Steph nodded her head and when she found her purse she still dragged me out of the room, and Amy followed.

"Wait, Steph lets bring the others." I said. Steph paused and though this over.

"Okay!" she said happily. She pulled me back in to the room where Tails, Knuckles and Sonic where still is shock. Amy Pulled on Stephs shirt.

"What?" asked Steph.

"There boys we need to convince them." Whispered Amy in Stephs ear. Steph nodded and stared to walk over to her bed.

"Steph!" I said. She looked at me.

"Can I have the arm back please?" I asked, with a gasp and an apology she let go of my arm.. It looked fine but I can't really tell with my body being blue. I could tell that knuckles was not really that worried about it.

"How old is Knuckles?" Steph asked

"18 I think," I said

"Okay" Steph said, she looked like she had a plan going on in the little head of hers. I looked to Amy and she looked back. Steph let her brown hair cover her face and she walked up to Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles" she said rocking back and for the on her feet.

"Hey, What's your name again?" he asked. Steph shuddered.

"Steph, This is my house" she said with the littlest bit of anger thrown in her town.

"Oh right" he said.

"Well I need some help" She said.

"Hum"

"And, I need some one really strong to help me"

"Ask Sonic." Knuckles replied

"Sonic and Maria Switched bodies" Steph said

"Hum, good point." He said

"I have a lot of Christmas shoping and I need some one Strong, red, and Name begins with a K." She said.

"You want me to come?" he asked

"Oh, would you?" Steph pleaded. Knuckles thought it over

"All right" he said. Steph jumped up.

"Thank you!" she said and then she reached over the chair that He was in and gave him a Quick Peck on the check, with made him blush, a lot.

"You won't regret this I swore" Steph said as she walked over to me.

"And that, is how you do it" she said when she came up to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I can get Sonic to come." I said

"Do it, I dare you" Steph replied

"Fine"

"Fine" And with Stephs reply I walked over to my sleeping body.

"Sonic " I said as I shook my body.

"What"

"Wake up we need to go!" I said

"where?" he said sitting up.

"shoping" Sonic ground.

"Hey, if you where in your body then I could understand that but I need to see what close looked like on me before I bye them. So since you are in my body you have to come like it or not you are coming " I said. Sonic opened his mouth to respond but he said nothing.

"Fine" he said

"Thank you Sonic" I said and walked over to Amy and Steph.

"Not how I would have done it, but it works." Said Steph, And then Tails came over to us.

"What is going on?" he asked

"We are going shopping, want to come. Everyone else is going." Said Amy.

"Why not." Said tails and he walked away. All three of us looked at one another and shrugged.

"I should go get Jackie." I said

"I should go get Holly" Steph said.

"I know that Jackie is you little sister Maria But who is Holly?" Amy asked

"Holly is my little sister." Said Steph. Amy nodded and we where on our way to the room where Jackie and Holly where when he herd a crash come from the room. We looked at one another and rushed to the room and then there was a scream. We busted through the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There was a spider near my shoe!" said Jackie. I looked around the room and saw that the lamp was destroyed.

"Wow what happened here?" asked Tails as he and the others came to the door. Sonic lost his balance and Steph grabbed hold of the shirt before he went face first into the shattered glass.

"Remember, Maria is still the capstan of the cheerleading team so she does not need to be scratched up." Said Steph striating my body.

"Sonic, Don't run. My body is not used to the speed that you run and I am sure that your body is not used to what I can do in my body so let us just find a happy medium." I said. I got a vacuum and started to get all the small shards of glass that was on the floor.

"What did we learn for this?" asked Steph when everything was picked up.

"Not to through lamps." Said Holly.

"Yes, but not what I am looking for."

"To not be scared of some thing that you can take care of easy." Said Jackie

"That is a no as well" Said Steph. The two looked at each other and then back at Steph.

"Not to through lamps at spiders." She said. After the girls got dressed we walked down the street to catch the 9:00 bus to the mall.

As the bus pulled up I had no clue what was to be in store for us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The Mall**

"So how does it feel to be another foot shorter than me?" she said looking down at me.

"Watch it" I warned. I herd a conversation that Sonic and Knuckles where having.

"Knuckles you are so wiped" said Sonic.

"Shut up" said Knuckles. I looked at Amy and then at Steph, then we started to laugh. We spent the whole day at the mall. When we where the intercom.

"The mall closes in 10 min, Go home people it is 9:50, on Christmas Eve." The man said.

"Oh sale on Plasma TV's." Steph said and walked away. I did not here her so I thought she was there. About 5 moments later I relished she was gone.

"Steph? Steph where are you?" I called.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked "Where is my sister?"

"Don't worry, Maria will find her, right Maria," Said Jackie

"Of corse" I said flatly.

"Well lets split up and look that way." Said Amy. I looked up when I herd the intercom Once more.

"5 mins" the man said.

"I will look in the bathroom." I said Amy nodded and walked over to Sonic, Knuckle and Tails. As they nodded I turned and walked into the bathroom. As the door shut behind me I herd a small click. I ignored it and Called for Steph. When I did not get a reply back I walked back over to the door. As I pulled on the handle of the door, he door did not move. I felt panic run through my body. I gave one more pull on the door, when the door still did not open it clicked in my mind that the door was locked. I walked away from the door and stopped in front of the mirror. I looked at my reflection, I was still in a little shock that I was still in Sonic body but what can I do. That is when I remembered that sonic and the others where out side, so I ran tot eh door and started to bang on it.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Steph!" I called out.

"Maria?" I herd a voice call back. I connected it to be sonic.

"Sonic! I am locked in the bath room, get me out." I said. I stepped back from the door and Sonic called to me once more.

"Maria, I cant get the door!" I sighed.

" Sonic what is going on?" asked Knuckles

"Knuckles, I am locked in the bathroom get me out!"

"Alright, stand back." He said and I did what he said. In just a few seconds The door was punched down. When all the shatters hit the floor I ran up to Knuckles and hugged him.

"Thank you, Thank you so much!" I cheered. I noticed that he did not hug back, he just stood there. I relied that it might be a little weird for him since I am in Sonics Body. I let got of Knuckles and Backed up.

"Sorry" I muttered I looked down at the floor.

"Hey whet was going on?" I herd a voice ask. I looked up and I saw Steph.

"Where the heck have you been." I barked.

"Shopping, see" she said as she shoved shopping bags in my face. At that moment all the lights in the mall shut off.

" I don't have my Phone. Steph, do you have yours?" I asked.

"No" she said.

"Great we are stuck" Said Amy walking over to us. "I tried the door a moment ago, it was locked". I looked at Sonic, my eyes where starting to adjust.

"Well, Merry Christmas." I said

"It will be the best Christmas ever, I bought socks. We can make stockings!" Said Steph

"The mall has a big tree so we will be able to do that." Said Amy

"So now we have a plan, Stay here. We don't have to worry about freezing to death, I meant we are in California" I said. So once everyone agreed with the plan we went one with our night.

About 3 howers later I walked up to Steph.

"Have you seen Jackie and Holly?" I asked

"They are asleep in toy land with Tails" she said not looking up from the socks. I sat on the floor in front of her and took a look at the stockings that Steph has made. I saw, Me, Steph, Holly, Jackie, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy. As I looked around and I saw that there was another pile.

"Why are there 2 piles?" I asked sliding over to that pile. When I saw the first name I had to fight back tears. It was Carol. I mover the socks around so that I could read all the names. Carol, James, Chris, Kevin, Mike, And Andrew. I saw one more stocking and it said Roni.

"You did one for my brothers and sister and my dog?" I asked, chocking back tears.

"I thought that you would Have wanted them to have one." She said.

"thank you" I said "but you really did not have to do one for my dog, She did die a year ago."

" I know" She said. I got up and walked over to her and I hugged her. I knew that Steph would not mind like Knuckles did. There was a rustling in the tree behind us. So we both looked. Eggman came out of the tree on his hover craft thing.

"Eggman" I said almost in a whisper. I could Feel Steph harden next to me. Then she let out a loud scream. Eggman and I both reached for our ears to block them. When she stopped I turned to her and let go of my ears and said. "What the heck?" At that point Sonic and the others (except tails and The two girls).

"Good Gosh if I have to put up with and her" he said pointing to Steph "Here". With that Sonic and I ran up to the front and ready to fight. Sonic looked at me like I was crazy and I looked at him the same way. We where hit with a laser. This was not the same type of laser that sonic and I got hit with before. This laser hurt. As I looked around I saw that I was not standing on the floor, I was in the air. I looked over at Sonic and it looked like he was trying to hold in a scream. I felt the energy coming in to me, I felt the ray get stronger, and it really hurt. At the same time Sonic and I let out a yell and we both passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Save Sonic**

When I woke up I had Knuckles and Amy over me.

"Sonic are you okay?" Amy asked I laid flat on the ground. I started to blink hard

"what are you talking about, I am Maria." I said. I shot up. I looked at may hands. They where mine. I started to think. If I am back in to my body, sonic is back in his. I got up and ran to Steph and Sonic where. Sonic still had not woken up.

"Sonic" I said I let my knees hit the floor and I slid over to them.

"Maria?" Steph asked

"That is my name don't wear it out" I said as I looked at Steph.

'I can't tell if he is breathing" She said Panicking. I looked at Steph and then I put my face down to Sonics Nose and mouth. I waited for a moment. Trying to see if I could feel him breathing. I felt a little bit but nothing to be happy about.

"he is breathing but not much." I said as Amy walked over to Us with Knuckles.

"What?" She asked.

"Amy go wake up tails and the girls in toy land for me will ya?" Steph said to Amy.

'thank you" I mouthed.

"Fix!" Said Steph pointing to Sonic.

"Right" I said. I checked to see if he was still breathing. My chest started to hurt when he was not. I taped Sonic to see if a got a reaction. I looked up at Steph.

"Maria, you have to do CPR." She said staring at me.

"what is CPR?" asked Knuckles

"Mouth to Mouth" said Steph. She looked at me and yelled "Fix Him!"

"Ya Maria, Fix him!" Knuckles said. Bent over far enufe that I could do what I needed to do. I griped his nose and tipped his head back I placed my mouth on his and berthed in, and again. That is when Amy walked in with the half asleep Tails, Jackie and Holly.

"Maria, Get you hands off my Boyfriend!" She yelled

"Knuckles, get her!" I called back . And he did as I called. I placed my hands on his chest and started to count.

"Steph, tell the girls and Tails What has happened." I said remembering where I was in the count and kept going. I did the whole cycle about 3 times. When I was doing the breathing sonic woke up in mid breath. I lifted my head to do the compressions I saw that he was awake. I left my head where it was since I had only lifted it half way.

"Thank god" I whispered sonic looked at me. "are you okay?" I asked. Sonic Lifted his upper body and used his arms as supports.

"Ya I think so." He said

"Oh thank god" I said one more time as I hugged him.

"what happened?" he asked. I let go of him and sat back.

"I am so dizzy. Well remember that Eggman came back and shot us with the laser, it looked like you where in pain. Granted I was too but you showed it. And then we passed out, I woke up first and I noticed that I was me so that means that you had to be you. But you weren't breathing so I did CPR and saved you life. Wow I am Dizzy." I said

"Okay, well, Okay" said Sonic.

"Wow, I am dizzy" I whispered again that is when Amy ran up to Sonic.

"What do you think you are doing kissing my Boyfriend?" Barked Amy. I was trying to get un dizzy so I just sorry and walked away. As I reached Tails, Holly, Jackie, Knuckles and Steph, I hit the ground. Knuckles was the first to ask me if I was okay. My response was "wow I am dizzy." The rest of the Night went pretty fast. The mall opened up at 6 am. With I found interesting But hey if we get to leave I am happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – After the Mall**

"Well that was fun" I said Sitting down on Stephs bed back at her house. Everyone found a spot to sit. When Shadow crashed through the window.

" I did not Find the person that put the bomb in the house." Said Shadow.

"Okay" I said in shock.

"Well any way, Maria are you still going to the dance today?" Asked Steph.

"I don't think so, I mean I don't have a thing to wear and I am still a little dizzy." I said

"well I can help with One and you are not dizzy, excuses" Said Steph as she reached in to a bag.

"Oh Steph you did not have too" I said between my teeth.

"Don't worry, it's just a Christmas present" she said as she handed me a box. Amy walked to my side.

"Open it!" she barked. I let out a sigh and did as I was commanded. I opened the box and took out a blue dress. The dress it self was a Sundress but there was a short sleeve half jacket that went with it. As I laid out the close I say that there was a head band Ear rings and a purse all in the matching blue.

"wow" I said as I looked at all the Items that Steph got me.

"you like it?" Asked Steph

"This dress is wonderful" I said

"good so you will go to the dance, Have a great time, forget about how your family died for a little bit and maybe meat a nice boy and live happily

ever after." She said Putting her hands on my back and started to bush me out the door. I put the tow of my foot back down and then up. That was just the right amount of momentum I needed to let me flip over her.

"I said I liked the dress, I never said that I would go to the dance, and I am ignoring what you said after that for time reasons." I said. I took a look around and saw the surprised faces on everyone's face.

"what I told you I was the most flexible person in California." I said.

"Come on Maria, Go to the dance, I bet it will be fun." Said Amy

"Don't worry Amy, you and the rest of the you are going too. But if Maria does not want to go…." There was a Collective "Common" From the crowed. With surprised me. I let out a sigh and walked in to the bath room.

I took about a 20 min shower . And it took about another 10 mins to give up on the zipper and Call in Steph to help.

"Steph!" I called behind the partly open door. She walked over to me.

"What ?" She said

"I cant get the zipper" I complained. She rolled her eyes.

"turn around" she said. as I did she did up the zipper. She walked away and I relied I don't have shoes. I walked after Steph.

"Steph, I don't have shoes" I said before she got to the door.

"I did not give you that box, Okay because I don't want you in that room till you are completely dressed." She said. I was directed back in to the bathroom and I was handed a box of shoes.

"There you go." She said. I laughed to my self and finished getting dressed. When I was done I walked in to the room where everyone was.

"So what do you think?" I asked when I entered the room. I spun in a circle letting my blond hair hit my face. I walked down the middle of the room like I was a middle, spun around and walked back to the door. Shadow was sitting on the window seat.

"You look, nice" he said with his eyes wide. He turned his head and looked out the window.

"Thank you" I said. right as I said that Steph clapped her hands and rubbed them together.

"Well, lets go."

"The dance does not start till 6:00 and it is 5:00" I said "And what about Jackie and Holly?"

"They will be fine, and trust me you want to be there early." Steph said. so we all got on the bus. Sonic and Amy had to drag Shadow to make him come. When we got off the bus He was still being dragged along.

"Come on e, Shadow it will be fun." Said Amy

"But I do not desire to go to a school dance" Said Shadow. As we walked in I was mulled by my friends.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 –the Dance and Its After math**

"Maria!" I herd some one call. When I felt someone latch on to me I knew that it was Jenna.

"Hi, Jenna. Hum this is Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and the one on the ground is Shadow" I said.

"Oh, well I hear that Damien is going to ask you." Jenna said, as she skipped away.

"So, who is Damien?" asked Amy

"Just some boy that everyone falls head over heals for." I said. Every one started to show up so the gym got packed quickly. Once the first slow song played every one found a partner, except for Me, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. We where lean up against the waiting for the song to end. About half way through the song Damien walked up to me.

"So Maria, Would you like to dance?" He asked. He put both hands one the wall one either side of my shoulders. He was leaning in to me. This made me feel weird, Not scared but not Happy eater. He did not move and I was being watched but Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. The song ended and another Fast song started to play.

"Until, the next song." He said. He moved his right hand and placed it under my chin. He gave me a small kiss on the lips and walked away. Once he was far away I let my head fall back and I slid down the wall. Then Jenna Came over.

"Damien was here" She said in an 'I told you' sort of way. I nodded my head Jenna extended her hand and helped me up. "And?" she asked

"Next song." I said quietly.

"Oh this is wonder full" she said letting go of my hand and letting me fall back down. My legs where like jelly. Jenna walked away to find Steph, Sonic and Amy.

"Hear Maria, let me help you " said Tails letting out his arm. I took the chance to get up. I saw Shadow Close his eyes and laugh to him self. I wanted to ask what was so funny but Knuckles started to talk.

"Hum there is some thing about him that I don't like." He said looking out in to the crowed. I started to think about what he was thinking; I could not for long since Amy, Jenna and Step came up and pulled me in to the bath room. Jenna reached into her purse and pulled out a hair brush and started to brush my hair.

"Why does Damien Want me?" I asked out loud.

"Because you are cute and funny and he finally opened his eyes and saw that." Said Steph

"why not you Steph? You are the Top runner. Or you Jenna? You are the top volley ball player." I said.

"Because you are you and he likes YOU" Said Amy turning me so that I saw her face. We walked out of the bath room And waited on the wall for the song to end. Another fast song played it was L.O.V.E. By Ashley Simpson. All the girls could not get over that it really did happen. Once L.O.V.E. ended another slow song, played. Damien walked up to me.

"Maria, Care to Dance ?" he asked. Damien took hold of my hand and we walked out in to the dance floor. His hands on my hips and mine in his solders. The dance was fine till we hit the chorus. His hands where moving. I stopped moving and he stopped as well.

"Don't do that" I said making my voice low.

"Right, sorry" he said. the song seemed to take for ever to end. It got to the point where I rested my head on his shoulder. When the song ended I jumped and tried to walk back to where The guys where. Damien had a hold on my wrist. Before he pulled me back I saw that Knuckles was watching Him. Next thing I knew I was back in his arms.

"Damien, let me go" I hissed.

"Dance with me more." He whispered in my ear.

'Not now, Later" I promised. He let go and I was walking back to the group. Sonic ran up to me and hid behind be.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Hiding form Amy, I hid from her that last dance and I don't want her to find me" he said and on cue Amy walked up to me.

"Hey Maria, Have you seen Sonic?" she asked.

"Oh you just missed him he went that way." I said pointing to my left.

"Thanks." She said and went on her quest to find Sonic. Once Amy was gone I walked over to the table and sat down.

"So what is up" he asked.

"Well this really cute boy asked me to dance, with I am happy about but.." I said trailing off. There was a science between us for about 30 seconds

"But what?" he asked. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"But , Some thing is Bugging me, weather it be what he tried to do on the dance floor or I am just being weird." I said.

"What did he try to do?" Sonic asked. I could tell that he wanted that was best for me so I should tell him, but I don't want to start any thing unnecessary.

"he was a typical boy, Thinks that if he kisses me once he can get something more. You know." I replied. Before sonic could come up with some thing to say Knuckles came over.

"I might Just go and bet up that kid I saw what he was trying to do!" said Knuckles. "_wow Hew knew they where so Protective of me_" I thought_._

"No that is not necessary, and if it was I would let you have at it." I defended

"what the heck was he trying to do?" asked Sonic. He knew that if I did not answer knuckles would, especially when he was angry.

"He was trying to Cop a feel!" Knuckles yelled. I smacked my head.

"Not so loud!" I hissed. Sonics' eyes grew bigger.

"What" sonic asked.

"I did take care of it" I said but I knew it was a hopeless fight. For the next 3 moments I was being scolded by Knuckles and Sonic. A slow song started to play and Damien came over and took me away from the two. Witch I would normally be happy with but I had to go with Damien. Sure he is Cute and hansom and a smooth talker but something about him did not fit. I looked back and I saw that Amy had caught up with Sonic. I was in left in awe when Sonic dragged Amy on the dance floor. Next to where I was. This dance was shorter, about ¾ of the way through Damien leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

" I had some thing to tell you but I will wait till the next song. When we are more alone." As soon as it started it was over. _"Thank god"_ I Thought. A really cool song that I thought had a good beat came on. I walked over to Shadow, I knew it was a long shot but I needed to get some stuff off my mind.

"Hey Shadow" I said

"Hey"

"So you have not even stepped on the dance floor yet so want to dance?" I asked. He looked surprised. But just for a moment.

"I don't dance." He said

"And I don't play sports. I cheer at them but I don't play them, So lets dance." I sat there waiting for his response.

"I will go on the floor with you but I will not dance."

"Hey as long as you come" I said back. We walked out on to the floor. By the time we got out there the song I like was over but "shake you Bon Bon" was playing. It was a really awkward song. I felt like if I did not dance I was a freak and then I felt that id I did dance I was a freak. Ahh what a girl to do in freaky times. Well the song ended and we walked off the floor. I sat down for a moment when I was pulled on to the floor By Jenna and Steph. Jenna was third weal out but we made it work. I tell ya that was the most Interesting salsa dance I have ever done. When I spun around I was caught and dipped by Damien. He lifted me back up and continued to dance. He was stronger and taller than me. So he pulled me aginst him and lifted me off the floor.

"Look Damien if you wanted to sway me off my feet, this is not what the phrase meant." I said to him. He did not respond _"hum reminds me of Shadow a little."_ I thought. Sonic walked over to me and Damien.

"May I cut in?" he asked. My eyes only left sonic for a moment to look and Damien.

"Sure." He said as he placed me back on the ground. He took a few steps back and waited to see what would happen. I was wondering my self, sonic was little shorter than a foot shorter than me. Sonic scoped me up so that he was holding me. I placed my arms around his neck for support.

"You know I don't like being held like this." I said

"Well it looked like you where have fun with Damien." Sonic said.

"There is something about him that does not fit" I said

"Well any way I never got the chance to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me at the mall, what did you call it? CPR?" said Sonic.

"Oh well your welcome." I said. By this time a new song had started. That is when Sonic walked us over to where the others where. Sonic put me back on my feet. A Hanna Montana song came on. It was the only song she did slow. Damien walked up to me and took me on the floor. I started to talk first.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" The only reply that I got was a kiss. "I am not going to give up, I will find out." Another kiss. "Stop it" I said Pushing away but he had a good grip on my back.

"Fine" he muttered. He bent over and whispered in my ear. "I am the one who placed the bomb in your house." I was in shock I had no idea what to do, what to say. He had to have done it since it still had not hit the news yet.

"You suck; you know that right that you suck." I said

"Wow that was better than I thought it would be" he said.

"You mean like this" I said and I smacked him across his face. He let go of me and I jumped back. "You pompous jerk! Where do you think you can get off? And why would you do such a gruesome thing and then you have the nerve to ask me dance in my moment of weakness!" I yelled

"You need to calm down, If you don't I have some at Stephs ready to kill Jackie" He said. I froze where I was.

"Jackie?" I wisped. Damien nodded his head. At this point the song had ended, so I started to think. In an instant I had part of a plan. I forced my self to be calm, cool and collected. Like what Shadow does.

"Damien, Come with me. " I said ask grabbed his hand and pulled him to where all my friends where. I pulled him in front of Knuckles.

"Knuckles have at it" I said

"Sweet" he said and attacked Damien. For the next few moments I watch Knuckles beat the crap out of Damien.

"Hold on for a second Knuckles." I said. When he stopped I grabbed hold of Damien's shirt and pond him on the wall.

"What the hell are you thinking? Ever think that what you do can cause some ones life to quickly go down the drain. And On the day you did it was poor planning on your part. Christmas Eve. And on top of that I was in Sonics body and then you threaten my little sister, the only member of my family. You better call of that attack now or I will let Knuckles have you again." I said try to stop my self form yelling. Damien reached in to his pocket and pulled out some head phones. I looked around to every one and saw that it clicked in there head what I was doing and what Damien did. Well everyone other than Jenna who had no clue what was going on. Steph saw that this was not the place for her to be so she took Jenna and walked away.

"You don't want to get her any more pissed than she already is" said Amy

"Ya" agreed Tails.

"We all will make sure that you learn you lesson and them some" Knuckles replied. Shadow Nodded.

"Don't do any thing stupid." Said Sonic.

"So care to call off the attack." I said Damien just took the head phones that was I his hands and placed them on my head.

"Fire" Damien said. My grip on him tightens through the headphones I herd a creak and then a gun shot. My hart sank; it felt like some one just ripped out my hart and stabbed it. There was a voice coming in.

"Damien, I did it." I herd that voice before. It was Nitwit, Peter Nitwit. I felt my eyes grow.

"So Maria want to dance?" Damien asked.

"Damien, are you afraid to hear an eight year old girl cry?" I said. I herd Holly start to cry a she relished that Jackie was dead. Sonic was the first one to figure out what happened.

"Maria, Did he?" sonic started. And I cut him off.

"Yes, yes he killed my sister." I chocked I ripped off the head phones and stuck one to Damien's ear.

"Lesion, that is what you hear when you kill a 8 year old, two 10 year olds, two 12 year olds, two 16 year olds and the spirit of the oldest of all of them." I scolded. What surprised me the most was when Damien started to cry.

"I was paid to plant the bomb and if necessary kill Jackie." He wined.

"You where paid by who?" asked Shadow.

"His name was Eggman"

"Eggman?" questioned Sonic

"I knew you where low Damien, after what you put me through 7 months ago. I knew you where low, but I never thought you would be that low." I let go of him and started to walk away.

"Maria are you okay?" Tails asked as he caught up to me.

"I am as good as I am ever going to be" I said as I walked out of the school. The others followed me. I walked to the bus stop and sat down. Jenna and Steph where still in the dance. I deiced to let them stay.

"What happened 7 month ago?" asked Sonic.

"He was the one who stabbed my leg." I said the buss came and we piled into it. I had known clue where we where going but I knew that I did not want to go back to Stephs place, not yet. I started to think as we road the bus around. Where would I go, what would I do. Would it be easer if I was not around. I woke up from those thoughts when sonic started to talk.

"I know that this is hard but, I want to let you know that we are all behind you."

"Thank you" I said. All the thoughts that where growing in my head disrepair. How could I even think about killing myself. I could not do that to sonic and the rest of them. They care about me too much, and too day at the dance showed that. So I had to ask the question.

"Would it be too much if I came back to Mobius with you when you go back. I don't have any thing here and I really don't want to do any thing really stupid." I said

"Maria, where you thinking what I think you where thinking?" asked Amy

" I was but not any more." I said.

"Maria you don't even have to ask," said Knuckles.

"Of Corse you can" Said Sonic Finishing knuckles sentence. I smiled I knew that in time I would be me again. But then what is really being me. A year ago I lost my dog, 5 months later I was stabbed and had to go into the ER to fix it. One month later I was kidnapped but because of that i meat sonic and the others. When I got home my parent dies in a car crash. And then the bomb, the body swop with sonic, losing my sister and then being able to stay with sonic and have a chance to be happy. The bus stopped at the end of the street where Steph lived. We got off the bus.


	13. Chapter 13

This is it, the ending. Good for you for dealing with it till now.

**Chapter 13 – Who Knew**

I walked in to the house, I did not want to but I knew I had to soon. The plan was to make every one think that I had dies so that I would not be a missing person case. As I opened the door I saw some think move in the shadows . I thought it was Holly, now she was the only one left in the house. I turned on the light.

"Look out" Amy yelled. I had no time to do any thing. At that moment I herd a gun shot and felt a large amount of pain in my stomach. I knew I was shot before I even fell to the ground. I saw Sonic and Knuckles go after peter Nitwit.

When I woke up my head was killing me. I lifted my upper body and used my arms as supports. Looked around and saw that I was in a White room. Looking around I saw that I was in a bed, the sheets where white as well. I looked to my left and saw allot of machines that there beeping and buzzing. To my right I saw Amy, sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. Asleep in separate chairs. I moved around so that I was sitting up with out the help of my arms. Moving my arm I found that all the machines where attached to me and held down with medical tape. Shadow was sitting on the inside window sill, he was wide awake.

"Shadow?" I said soft enufe for him to hear me but still let the others sleep.

"Maria." He said Hopping down from the sill.

"What happened?" I asked "how did I get here?" Shadow walked over to me.

"You where shot by peter. We carried you here." He said. My eyes fell.

"So this is not one huge night mare" I sighed. Shadow shook his head.

"The cops found out that Damien Placed the bomb, he was put into jail." As soon as Shadow said that I felt my hart race. One of the machines went mental, like I just one jack pot in Los Vegas. I raised my hands to my ears. A nurse came rushing in and pushed a button on the machine. Because of the noise sonic and the others woke up and where by my bed side , along with shadow.

"Oh good you are awake" she said tapping my nose.

"I am 16 please don't talk to me like I am 6" I said. The lady nodded her head.

'I just need to give you a few shots now that you are awake and you can be on your way." She said. I nodded my head and stuck out my arm that did not have any nedalsals in it. I got a total of 5 shots. On the last shot was the only shot that hurt.

"Ouch" I complained

"Ya, I know. This is the shot that everyone thinks hurts." She said When she was done she walked back to the door. " I just need to get the doctor to look at the wound and you should be done."

"Umm before you go" I started

"Do you need something?" she asked.

" Ya, Paper and a sharpened pencil." I said. The nurse stared at me for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Why do you want that?" Amy asked. Before I could answer the nurse walked back in and handed me what I had asked for. She walked out of the room and I started to draw.

"When I was asleep I saw this vision, so to speak and I need to get down on paper." I said. What I was drawing was what the seen was right before I called sonic in my phone. With my whole family, we where sitting around just talking, it looked like we where having fun. I pulled out another piece of paper and drew another pitcher of my mother. He name was Helen. When I finished that I pulled out one more sheet. It was about my farther his name was Christopher. When I finished that one Sonic picked it up.

"He looked like Christopher Thorndike." He said examine the pitcher. I was working on the last drawing when I looked back at Sonic.

"It is. My farther changed last names. " I said "How do you know him?"

"Wait, last I knew Helen was in a wheal chair. I did not think she could have kids." Said Sonic back to me.

"She was, till she got the surgery that fixed her back 16 years ago. How do you know my parents?" I asked

"We met them, when they where younger that you." Said Amy I stared at all of them and they stared back.

"What is that?" asked Tails. Taking the pitcher that I was working on out from under the pencil.

"I am not done yet but…" I started but was cut off by knuckles.

"It is us, all of us. When we where at the dance." He said. I nodded my head. That is when the Doctor came in. he walked to my side.

"I just need to feel if the stitches held over night" he said

"feel?" I asked

"Hum, Don't worry I can just feel it through the gown." He said. He placed one hand on my Back and one on my stomach. I felt a little pain but nothing that I would worry about.

"I know you feel a little pain, but that is natural you will fell 100% in the morning. Now you have the choice, you can leave now or say one more night." He said.

"I wish to leave" I said. he nodded his head and started to take the needles out of my arm. He shut a curtain around my bed so I could get changed. When I saw the stitches in my stomach I was surprised. They used the dissolving kind. I changed into the only close I had. Witch was the dress that I had on at the dance. And had the Bullet hole in it. I pulled back the curtain and Amy pointed it out.

"I know" I said. I grabbed hold of my purse and walked out of the hospital. Walking down the street I saw a clothing store. I knew I had at least $35.00.

"I am going to get some better close." I said. I walked into the store and saw that it was having a sale. I found a pair of blue jeans and a red strappy shirt and to top it all off a pair of white sneakers. Because of the sale it equaled out to exactly $35.00. I got changed in the bathroom in the store.

"What do you think?" I asked When I left the store.

"You look great." Said Amy. I followed the group into the forest where a large machine was sitting there waiting. Tails walked over to it and started it up. I looked around and saw that I was still wearing the hospital bracelet. I ripped it off and the there was a huge light. We where at the place where I knew so well. It was the pick nick table spot. I noticed that in my hand the hospital brace let was not there.

Back at home Steph and Jenna where walking in the forest trying to find me . The came across a large clearing and Found my hospital bracelet. They looked at each other and then around them. Steph knew where I went and she knew that I was most likley never coming back. She knew and accepted it. The wind picked up and she let the bracelet go off into the wind. She thought it as a good Bye, And she knew that I wanted to say it back. But I had to start my new life.


End file.
